User blog:Elas12/The Official Social Club Multiplayer Events Series Calendar for January - March 2011
A new year is almost here. That means two things: making resolutions you won't keep past January, and a bunch of chances to show up and show off online during a new calendar of Rockstar Games Social Club Multiplayer Events Series. This isn't just your opportunity to show your skills in Red Dead Redemption, Undead Nightmare, Grand Theft Auto IV, Episodes from Liberty City, and Midnight Club: Los Angeles - it's also a chance to try and best members of Rockstar Games and other friends and nemeses online. Oh and did we mention there are giveaway prizes... During our multiplayer events, you'll also have the opportunity to join the official event chat and watch the live video stream. Here's what's involved: *Play with and against members of Rockstar Games, including some of the folks who helped create the games themselves *Watch the live video stream of the event at the official Events page *Join the live chat to talk trash while you play or just join in the discussion of the action as it unfolds *Enter event sweepstakes at the Events page (entry period is only during event hours) for a chance to win prize packs of limited-edition t-shirts, stickers and more The hub of each and every event is at the official Social Club Multiplayer Events page at www.rockstargames.com/socialclub/multiplayer. Here's the complete calendar of what we've got lined up for January through March 2011: *Friday, January 7 (4-7PM Eastern) Red Dead Redemption & Undead Nightmare For Xbox 360 on Xbox LIVE A 3 hour multiplayer feast including original Red Dead Redemption modes and all multiplayer downloadable content, including everything on disc from our newest zombified release: Undead Nightmare. *Thursday, January 20 (5-8PM Eastern) Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City For PC on Games for Windows LIVE Let's get 32 players deep for an afternoon of PC gaming action throughout the streets of Liberty, including modes by fan request from Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Friday, February 4 (4-7PM Eastern) Red Dead Redemption & Undead Nightmare For PlayStation 3 on PlayStation Network Getting busy in the wild west and the weird west on PSN - fighting waves of zombies, land grabbing, free roaming, chucking tomahawks at one another - good times. Look for a special giveaway in this one as well. *Thursday, February 17 (5-8PM Eastern) Midnight Club: Los Angeles For Xbox 360 on Xbox LIVE For a different taste of the west - time to peel the car covers off those Ducatis, Benzes, Camaros and Impalas. By fan demand, we'll be tearing it up with our 2008 street racing classic on Xbox LIVE. *Friday, March 4 (4-7PM Eastern) Red Dead Redemption & Undead Nightmare For Xbox 360 on Xbox LIVE ''In like a motherf****n' lion. Three straight hours of Undead Overrun, Land Grab, Stronghold Competitive Multiplayer and much, much more on Xbox LIVE - along with a special giveaway... '' *Friday, March 18 (4-7PM Eastern) Grand Theft Auto IV: Complete Edition For Xbox 360 on Xbox LIVE Whether you've purchased the new Complete Edition or if you have the original Grand Theft Auto IV and/or Episodes from Liberty City discs, you'll be able to play with us during an afternoon in Liberty City as we dive into all the modes. Social Club members will be able to enter for a chance to win a special giveaway at this one too. *Thursday, March 31 (5-8PM Eastern) Red Dead Redemption & Undead Nightmare For PlayStation 3 on PlayStation Network Closing out this season's calendar and heading into the spring with more Red Dead & Undead multiplayer mayhem on PSN. All of our official Gamertags and IDs will be announced in the days before each event, as always. And keep in mind that there are plenty of other times that we'll be online and playing other than the official live streaming event sessions listed above. Follow us on our Twitter and/or Facebook pages (or pay close attention to the Twitter sidebar here on the right if you're not on either network) to know exactly when we're jumping in on some multiplayer at a moment's notice. Stepping up your game is a resolution you can easily keep and self-improvement is what a new year is all about. See you online... Category:News Category:Blog posts